


Synopsis: Counterfeit, Part I

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Counterfeit, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Counterfeit, Part I

**COUNTERFEIT, PART I**

Tessa filled the dark lonely spaces in Duncan's heart like no one else. She was his anchor, responding to his every mood, keeping him centered. Without her, he feels empty, adrift and alone in a malevolent darkness. Her absence tears at his very soul. 

Now, who would be crafty enough to exploit Duncan's pain in order to destroy him? Hm-m-m? 

A diabolical plan, hatched by you-know-who, will exploit this weakness to bring MacLeod to his knees. A perfect facsimile of Tessa will so enrapture the Highlander; he'll be easy to kill. An Immortal sitting duck. 

But Duncan MacLeod is not a stupid man. He _knows_ Tessa is dead. He _saw_ her die. He _buried_ her. Nevertheless, the fantasy of having her exact double to hold and enjoy, just for a while.... Can he resist, turn his back, and walk away from the most wonderful woman in the world? 

Richie deceives himself, as well. Yearning for a friend his own age not selected by MacLeod, he puts his trust in Pete, against Mac's warnings and his own good sense. Richie yearns to be his own man, have independent opinions, perhaps different from Mac's. Both Richie and Mac find that letting go is so achingly painful, they prefer false fantasy to harsh reality. 

There is a lighter (albeit brief) side to this episode. A look at Duncan's past carousing, and the unforgettable lines, _'More wine, wench!'_

Also, incredibly all this plastic surgery was completed in only _two_ days! 

**_New Characters:_**

**LISA HALLE** \- Mortal, convicted murderess, sociopath. She can be anything or anyone you want her to be. Played by Adrian Paul's wife. 

**PETE WILDER** \- Mortal, a renegade Watcher, one of James Horton's disciples. 

**CHARLES BROWNING** \- An Immortal who called himself Mac's friend in the 18th century. 

**FATHER ANDRÉ** \- Mortal, a helpful priest with a hidden passion for cars. 

**CARNIVAL BARKER** \- Mortal, un-named, played by Adrian Paul's brother. 

* * *

Renegade Watcher Headquarters 

A meeting, macabre-   
In stark black and white.   
James Horton and Pete,   
A young neophyte.   
The blue Watcher symbol-   
Tattooed on Pete's wrist-   
Will ruin Horton's plan-   
It must cease to exist. 

A hot iron scorches-   
Pete's sensitive skin.   
'Now, go be a _hero!_ '   
Horton's plan will begin.   
He knows Mac is weakest-   
In one spot, his heart.   
He will use what Mac loves-   
To tear him apart. 

Outdoor Carnival, Shooting Gallery 

'Everyone _wins!_ '   
The bored barker cries,   
Rich aims his air rifle,   
(Just a few more bulls-eyes).   
Standing beside him-   
Pete aims, right on cue,   
And to Pete's left, a man-   
With a Watcher tattoo. 

Yet another thug joins them,   
Richie starts to perspire,   
He heads for his bike,   
Damn! Some bum slashed his tire.   
A third man emerges,   
His gun blocks retreat,   
Only one course is open,   
Richie heads for the street. 

The church bells ring out-   
But the church doors are locked.   
Every path to escape-   
Is effectively blocked.   
Then a roar! Here comes _Pete!_   
On his bike, bold and brash.   
' _Get on!_ ' Rich obeys.   
Pete peals out, in a flash. 

The Barge 

Pete did pay a price-   
When he saved Rich from harm.   
He dodged many bullets-   
But one creased his arm.   
Mac doctors the wound-   
Sees Pete's wrist-the burnt skin.   
To Richie: 'It's where-   
A tattoo would have been.' 

Rich: 'It _could_ be a burn.'   
'Maybe,' says Mac.   
'Mac-he just saved my _LIFE!_ '   
'But _WHY?_ ' Mac fires back.   
'He likes playing hero?   
'What's he get in return?'   
'Let's check out the carnival,   
See what we can learn.' 

The Carnival 

It doesn't take long,   
Richie spots the bald head-   
Of the tattooed pursuer-   
Who shot as he fled.   
Richie rashly assaults him,   
Mac placates the pair,   
'Do you have a tattoo?'   
But it's no longer there! 

Women's Prison/Prison Van   
On a Road Outside Paris 

Devoid of emotion,   
Cold-hearted and tough.   
She callously murders-   
When the money's enough.   
She can change her appearance,   
Her manner and voice,   
Lisa Halle will be perfect!   
She is Horton's first choice. 

One minor detail,   
She is locked up in prison.   
But her imminent transfer-   
Drives Horton's decision-   
To waylay the van,   
Seize her with some slick ruse,   
Then make her an offer-   
She cannot refuse. 

The plan works like clockwork,   
The guard's killed, of course.   
Cramming her in the car-   
Requires some force.   
'Where am I going?'   
Her temper flares up.   
Pete pulls out his gun.   
'Want to live? Then _SHUT UP!_ ' 

The Barge, Next Day 

Pete did not spend the night,   
Where could he have gone?   
Mac stares at his chessboard-   
While Rich prattles on.   
Mac doesn't trust Pete,   
Richie can't figure why,   
Why can't MacLeod see-   
Pete's a regular guy? 

Speak of the devil,   
Pete returns from his ride.   
He claims that he saw-   
Someone watching outside.   
When they took off, he followed,   
'Where did they go?'   
'Straight back to the carnival.   
I can show you, pronto!' 

The Carnival 

Pete shows them a trailer.   
Inside, a sight grim.   
Mac sees one wall covered-   
With snapshots of him.   
Mac offers advice,   
' Pete, I recommend-   
That you leave Paris now.'   
' _What?_ Abandon my _friend?_ ' 

MacLeod won't share info-   
Or accept help from Pete.   
To Rich, he confides-   
'It all seems _too_ neat.'   
Mac has learned bitter lessons-   
Rich cannot comprehend-   
That his head's on the line-   
When he calls someone, 'friend.' 

Flashback, England, 1730 

Mac has shot a large bear,   
_Whoa!_ The sheriff's on hand,   
'That's a criminal act-   
Poaching on the King's land.'   
Mac: 'The villagers are starving,   
Dead folk pay no tax,   
No _taxes,_ no _sheriff,_   
Those are the plain facts!' 

They ignore Mac's pure logic.   
One blow to his head-   
Knocks the Highlander senseless,   
Then he wakens with dread.   
There's an axe being honed,   
He inhales a sharp breath.   
Poaching on the King's land-   
Incurs instant death. 

'Beheading's for _NOBLES!  
HANG_ me instead!'   
'Yes, _hang_ me,' he begs.   
'No rope!' it is said.   
His hands tightly bound,   
Fearing decapitation,   
Mac feels an Immortal-   
In a nearby location. 

Big bold Charles Browning-   
Helps even the odds.   
Together they rout-   
The sheriff's poor sods.   
Mac and Charles fill their stomachs-   
With bear meat divine,   
Then adjourn to the inn,   
There to wallow in wine. 

They share food and drink,   
Buxom wenches so fine,   
Mac snores on a table,   
Drunken, supine.   
Browning raises his sword,   
Creeping up on tiptoe,   
Just in time, Mac rolls off-   
To avoid the deathblow. 

'But _WHY?_ ' MacLeod cries,   
'Why did you pretend?   
Why save my life?   
Why call me your _friend?_ '   
Charles snarls his response,   
His answer is sickening.   
'Why let _THEM_ kill you,   
And waste a good Quickening.' 

The Trailer, Back at the Carnival 

(Pete has left.) 'He's my _friend!_ '   
Richie's angry retort.   
'Pete's a _liar!_ ' states Mac,   
'Read this police report.   
It details that your Pete-   
Is a felon-he stole!   
Served time for armed robbery,   
Then he broke parole.' 

Renegade Watcher Headquarters 

Lisa Halle is told-   
They will cosmeticize.   
A surgeon will work-   
On her breasts, nose and eyes.   
What's in it for _her?_   
A brand new ID.   
'Who do I kill?'   
From James Horton, 'You'll see!' 

Pete's Room in the Hostel 

Rich wants the truth,   
Guess what? No surprise!   
Pete's repentant, 'I'm sorry.'   
Then feeds Rich more lies.   
He 'wants a new start.'   
Wrist? 'Manifold burn.'   
Rich elects to believe him-   
Despite Mac's concern. 

Street, Scene of Shooting 

Mac discovers shell casings-   
Near the church, he explores.   
Inside, Father André-   
Busy with priestly chores.   
Yes, he rang bells at noon.   
Yesterday in the tower.   
Yes, he witnessed the shooting-   
From above, at that hour. 

'There was a car parked,'   
(With light-hearted bravado.)   
A Silver Aston-Martin,   
He's a car aficionado!   
From his model collection-   
Of which he's quite proud,   
He holds out the miniature-   
And beams at MacLeod. 

The correct year and model,   
MacLeod smiles his thanks.   
'Are you from the Police?'   
Father André point-blanks,   
'No, I'm an _Immortal._ '   
Mac is not fazed the least,   
A Boy Scout would never-   
Lie to a priest. 

Renegade Watcher Headquarters 

Lisa lies on the gurney,   
Her head swathed in gauze,   
Her surgery's completed-   
But she's given no pause.   
Her new name will be-   
Lisa Milon.   
She's an artist from Paris.   
'Lisa Halle' now gone. 

James Horton looks on-   
Malignly elated-   
As Lisa Milon-   
Is coached and created.   
'Even MacLeod has-   
A weakness, I see,   
I have found the right weapon,   
It must work perfectly.' 

Car Dealership 

'Rich, I checked the alley,   
There are _no_ bullet holes,   
Only shell casings,   
They shot _blanks,_ ' Mac cajoles   
'This thing is a _set-up!_ '   
Rich feels he's on trial,   
He rejects Duncan's theory-   
And persists in denial. 

A yellow Lamborghini-   
Serves to enhearten-   
Richie, while Mac-   
Finds the silver Aston-Martin.   
It has been sold in Paris,   
He now has the location,   
So, they are off on the hunt-   
For a sound explanation. 

Renegade Watcher Headquarters 

'They've spotted the car.'   
(It was standing outside.)   
Horton states that, ' _It's Showtime!_ '   
He and Lisa will hide.   
Mac and Richie are met-   
By two smiling jerks.   
But deft kicks and jabs-   
Wipe off their cute smirks. 

Inside they find Pete,   
Beaten and bloody.   
Rich accuses MacLeod,   
'Do you still doubt my buddy?'   
Mac decides they'll pack up,   
Leave by noon, the next day.   
Meanwhile Pete goes first class-   
To a hotel, (he'll pay.) 

Horton's Place 

Horton reflects aloud-   
On his greatness, perceived.   
He'll accomplish in silence-   
What none has achieved.   
He'll destroy the Highlander-   
And forever after-   
That moment, he'll savor.   
Lisa bursts out with laughter! 

The Barge 

Mac studies the chessboard-   
Telling Rich, 'We're _not_ leaving.'   
The story he told-   
To con Pete, was deceiving.   
'Right now, Pete is telling-   
The others, we're going.'   
Richie's resentment-   
Against Mac keeps growing. 

'They almost _KILLED_ him!'   
'They _DIDN'T!_ They left-   
Him there for a reason.'   
Mac's answer is deft.   
'His bruises were fresh,   
It had just taken place.   
These guys are too smart.   
They don't leave their mistakes!' 

'He is _one_ of them, Rich!'   
'You don't _know_ that, Mac!'   
Mac bellows with rage,   
Rich is forced to step back.   
' _LISTEN TO ME!_ '   
Mac's anger's white hot,   
He knows he is right,   
Rich is certain, he's not. 

Renegade Watcher Headquarters 

Again the scene plays,   
The white wall, splashed with black   
Horton, Pete Wilder,   
Everything's right on track.   
'Divide them and conquer,   
That's how we will win.   
The time's come for you-   
To play hero again.' 

The Quay, Near the Barge 

Mac and Rich out of sight,   
But the barge can be seen.   
Pete arrives on his bike,   
'He's _alone,_ see he's _clean!_ '   
'Rich, he's their _point man,_   
Soon the others will arrive.'   
'But Mac, if you're wrong,   
Pete will not survive.' 

'I'm _NOT_ wrong,' Mac's certain.   
In his heart, there's no doubt.   
When the car, Mac expects-   
Drives up, Rich freaks out!   
He wants to warn Pete,   
But he keeps his mouth shut.   
Then someone in the car-   
Shoots Pete in the gut! 

Pete staggers and dies-   
As the car speeds away.   
'You just _COULDN'T_ be _wrong!_ '   
Rich condemns, walks away.   
Mac kneels by Pete's body,   
Remorseful confused.   
Nearby, Horton watches,   
Quietly amused. 

Horton's Place 

Minor roles have been played,   
All the plot lines converge.   
Lisa's gauze is unwrapped,   
Now the star will emerge.   
The reflection shows Tessa!   
Her body, her face!   
But where Tessa shed warmth,   
Cruelty takes its place. 

What will Duncan do-   
When confronted with _this?_   
When all that he loved,   
Once again can be his?   
Will he see through the ruse?   
Or will love cloud his sense?   
Against Tessa's sweet face-   
Mac may have no defense. 

To be continued... 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz - Creative Consultant   
'Adrian's ex-wife Meilani. Enough said.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'This is where Meilani Paul played a character who became Tessa. And that was fun because we ADRed so much of her stuff and I thought she did a really good job when she became Tessa's voice.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'I thought this was a good two-parter. It was a good story.' 

BTW: ADR stands for automated dialogue replacement. Ain't I smart? 

~ Counterfeit, Part 2   
  
---


End file.
